


You Have An Amazing Right Hook

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [30]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Heya! I was wondering if you could write an imagine where you meet Patrick Stump in a meet and greet and he thinks you're really cute and tries to flirt w you and the rest of the band mates take the piss out of his failed flirting but then after the show he sees you outside the venue and it ends in rough smut where he proves he's not just fluff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(rlly rough pls?¿) totally not requesting this bc i had a daydream the day i bought my m&g ticket pfft. i love your account btw holy jesus"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have An Amazing Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

You were flitting through the few pictures on your camera deciding which of them to delete to clear up some space for the photos you were about to take, you were an amateur photographer trying to make it big and knew that your website could gain far more traction than it currently if you got HD pictures of a Fall Out Boy acoustic set – it was a small venue as a way to promote their latest album. Thankfully, the band was doing a meet and greet which you had managed to get into, they were all nice people and you were sure they wouldn't mind you taking a picture or two, plus their fans could request pictures from you and you'd give them your card which had your contact info as well as your website. In addition, you got to see one of your favourite bands play up close, it was a win-win situation you had all planned out. You were stood in line with the rest of the fans, casually talking to a few of them who already asked you if you could take pictures of them before and during the set as their phones had died and wanted memories of the night, of course you happily complied. You had just snapped a picture of the teenage girl kissing her boyfriend's cheek when the security guard stated ushering people in, the teenager – Hannah was her name, if you remembered correctly – squeals in unadulterated delight before dragging you and her boyfriend through the doors. You laugh lightly at her excitement knowing you would have been the exact same way at her age, and you thought you would have been 'cool-as-a-cucumber' when seeing the band in person, but you were utterly wrong. Sure, you were able to keep it together on the outside, but internally you could feel your heart battering around in your chest and face set a flame.

' _Holy shit it's actually them!'_ you think, unable to contain your smile.

Hannah immediately drags you over to Pete Wentz and you proceed to take pictures of the trio, you've always liked Pete's smile. After several pictures you hand your card to Hannah and her boyfriend just before getting pulled along by another young girl asking you to take pictures of her and Joe, there was much of the same and by the end of the meet and greet you'd realized you hadn't actually gotten a chance to take a picture with the band yourself.

' _Well this sucks...'_ you think to yourself, sighing softly as you slowly move with the crowd back out the door.

"Hey, wait!" an all too familiar voice calls out, you look back in curiosity and are surprised to see Patrick jogging up to you making you stop in your tracks.

"I'm sorry lady but you gotta keep moving," the beefy security guard says, looking at you expectantly.

"It's okay Mike I need her for something," the singer says, adding for good measure. "She can stay," with a shrug the guard continues to usher the remaining fans out leaving you alone with the band and crew, and ultimately Patrick.

"You need me?" You ask in utter confusion.

"Yeah, it's about all the picture taking," Patrick starts and you feel your stomach drop.

' _Shit! Is he going to get me arrested or something? Was I not allowed to take pictures?!'_ you internally panic, eyes widening at him.

"W-Wait, is this about me taking pictures of the fans with the band?" You rush out, to which he nods and opens his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. "I'm _so_ sorry! I'll delete everything but please don't arrest me, I didn't think anything was wrong since it was all going to be for free anyway and-" you frantically ramble, only to be cut off upon hearing hearty laughter.

"Oh man Pat, you suck at this man!" Pete laughs, coming up to the two of you and wraps an arm around Patrick's shoulders.

Patrick looks absolutely mortified and awkward at his best friend's arrival, he reminds you of a child in a strange sort of way.

"Suck at what?" you ask, confused by the bassist's words.

"Flirting," Pete replies simply, grinning at you. "Just give up man, you nearly gave this poor girl a heart attack," the man laughs, winking at you before walking off.

"You were trying to flirt with me?" you ask, genuinely surprised but flattered.

"A-And I wanted to ask if you'd wanna take pictures of our set tonight, I was going to offer to give you a pass!" The singer embarrassedly rushes out, and you note that he didn't deny Pete's claim or your question.

However, it takes a total of five seconds for his offer to register in your mind and you beam at him.

"Seriously?!" Patrick nods and smiles in a dorky manner, seemingly relaxed by your excitement.

"Yes!" you exclaim, hugging him tightly. "Of course, thank you so much!"

Patrick relaxes fully in your embrace and smiles more casually when you move away, blushing unable to believe you actually just did that – or more so that he was totally fine with at even hugged you _back._

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Patrick spoke. "Of course, you seem to love doing it after all," he says with a smile, looking slightly shy when you notice his friends grinning at him in the – not so far – distance like parents would.

"Kiss her!" Joe yells out, making Patrick go bug-eyed and you laugh.

"Marry her!" Andy adds before the trio burst into laughter, you couldn't help but giggle at their childish antics.

"Sorry about them, they don't know what they're talking about," the singer apologizes like the gentlemen he is, noticing his blush you couldn't help but take the opportunity to see him blush further.

"So you _weren't_ trying to ask me out?"

Suddenly, Patrick looks frantic and hurriedly blurts out, "N-No! Of course I wasn't, I mean I _was_ , but, not like anything, I mean I was watching you and you seemed cute and I did want to talk to you, wait, that sounds creepy! I just meant like-"

You weren't able to contain your laughter much after that, his frantic rambling showed you – and his friends – just how nervous he was and you just had to end the poor man's suffering, putting up a hand you're able to quickly stop his word-vomiting.

"I was just kidding silly, I know what you meant," you say with a soft chuckle, smiling at the blonde who sighs in relief and mimics your wide smile.

You watch Patrick open his mouth to say something when Pete yells his name in the distance; the two of you look over his shoulder at the waving bassist.

"C'mon you dork; it's time to set up!" Pete shouts jokingly, Patrick turns to look back at you with those apologetic puppy-eyes.

"Shit," he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have to go, but I-I'll see you later?" he says hopefully and you now, with one more charming smile Patrick jogs away.

' _Man he has a cute butt,'_ you think to yourself while watching him scurry to his band mates, sure, you felt a bit like a perverted old geezer, but who cares?

With a chuckle you look around, wanting to explore while the band got set up. You never thought Patrick would be so nervous in person, in a cute way he reminds you of a squirrel, because while he was adorable with cheeks you wanted to just squeeze and soft looking hair you were itching to touch, he seemed really nervous and jumpy. Maybe it was because of all of the teasing his band mates did? Surely they teased each other all the time, but perhaps his reaction was normal considering they weren't being traditional wing-men to Patrick like most friends would have been and instead practically shot his plane down. However, Patrick didn't seem deterred by them and it was that part of him that interested you, while he seemed like an embarrassed mess of jumbled words and blushes you noticed the underlining confidence he held.

'Maybe I'll get to see more of that after the show...'

With that thought in mind you go to find the best vantage points of the small just-off ground-level-stage, you felt excited and - more importantly – prepared for the show. The band kicked things off with their amped up acoustic version of _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ asking for audience participation and everyone seemed more than happy to contribute _,_ you smile and softly hum along while taking pictures of them and the beaming fans. There were moments Patrick would look over at you while singing and you couldn't help but notice it each time, at times they were simply fleeting glances but there were also long stares that you met, suddenly feeling bashful and were thankful you could hide behind your camera. After three encores the musicians ended the set with _My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light Em Up),_ telling the fans to stand up and sing and dance with them as they goofed around on stage, you were unable to hide your smile at the overall amazing vibe you were getting from the situation. Capturing each second on camera at the pure enjoyment and carefree of everyone in the room, you felt honored being able to capture those moments in time, each second seemingly picture perfect.

This time Patrick wasn't there to keep you around and you were ushered out with the rest of the fans, you weren't going to lie, you felt a bit deflated as you had hoped to talk to Patrick one more time at the end of the set – maybe even get a picture with him. However, that didn't seem like it was going to happen so you walked to the back of the venue and head back to your car. Digging through your messenger back you suddenly felt nervous as if someone were following you and began to speed up a little, your stomach dropping when hearing a set of foot falls behind you and suddenly a hand gripped you, with a yell you spun around and punched the assailant square in the jaw.

"Patrick!" you gasp in horror, dropping your keys. "Oh my god I'm _so_ sorry!" you rush out, feeling both humiliated and mortified.

"You seem to be saying sorry a lot tonight," he chuckled softly, cupping his jaw. "It's alright, I shouldn't have surprised you."

"But I should have seen who it was before punching you!"

"Seriously it's okay...uh..." Patrick awkwardly trails off, looking embarrassed as to not knowing your name.

"(Y/N)," you quickly reply with an apologetic smile, gently moving his hand away to check the injury and cringe.

' _Shit, that's going to bruise...'_

"I'm so sorry Patrick, I should have been more careful."

"It's okay (Y/N), plus you have an amazing right hook," he says with a chuckle and you felt your heart melt, unable to believe you just hit such a nice guy.

"Come back to my house," you blurt out, your mouth rambling them off before your brain could actually process them.

Immediately realizing how presumptuous that sounded you quickly add.

"I-I mean for ice!" Biting your lip, you pause briefly before adding with a shrug. "And perhaps I could make us some dinner? Y'know as a way to say soy for sucker punching you?" you finish in a light tone, somewhat joking but also serious about the offer.

You stare nervously at Patrick, who suddenly smiles wide before flinching a little due to the forming bruise.

"Yeah, sure...I was going to ask you the same thing," he says with a soft laugh, "Without the whole punching part, though." Patrick adds light-heartedly.

The two of you laugh and you give the singer your address before heading back to your car, smiling warmly at the thought of Patrick wanting to ask you to dinner. He arrives right after you do and conversation just seems so natural between the two of you, maybe a little too natural, because before you could even ask what Patrick wanted for dinner, you were kissing him. It was roughly three hours after the two of you had arrived at your apartment and you just hit it off, talking about anything and everything and before even realizing it was nearing two in the morning. You were just about to say something about the time when Patrick suddenly offered to take that picture with him you wanted, saying that you'd mentioned it earlier and of course you accepted. Scooting closer to the singer the two of you were practically glued to each other's sides and you lift your camera, smiling wide you snap a picture and hear a faint alert knowing that meant you were out of memory space.

"Looks like that's the final picture for this memory chip," you say with a light chuckle, lowering the device to see the picture.

All of a sudden you felt your face flush, Patrick was staring at you in the picture and you couldn't help but notice the pure look of admiration of you in his eyes. Turning your head to look at the singer you suddenly forget how to breathe, there he was, inches away from your face with a soft smile but blue-eyes that screamed 'kiss me'. You heeded the unspoken request, leaning forward a fraction of an inch when Patrick quickly closed the remainder of the gap and kissed you passionately, or so that's how it started. His full lips were so soft and moulded perfect against yours, it was when you felt him dart his tongue out that everything took a more... _intense_ turn. The once slow kiss began to pick up as his tongue moving against yours just right, there wasn't too much tongue nor teeth, fuck, he was an amazing kisser. You hadn't realized it until you were looking up into Patrick's intense green-eyes, normally they were so sweet and innocent but...you just seemed to bring something out of him. The blonde was hovering above you and slowly, kissing down your neck and jaw and once again your mouth worked before your brain and you let out a soft moan, arching your back in the slightest once Patrick kissed down to the tops of your breasts. Your hips buck upward, wanting to feel him against you and get a rise out of him, knowing you succeeded when you heard Patrick groan.

"Wait, (Y/N)..." he breathes, and your eyes open upon feeling himself move off you.

"W-Wha-" you begin but were silenced when Patrick leans down and kisses you roughly effectively silencing you.

Moving down to the opposite end of the couch the singer meets your gaze with domineering eyes and you silently watch him undo your pants, silently helping him get you out of them and you underwear. You felt exposed under his gaze but suddenly moaned aloud when he slips a digit into your heat, curling it in search for your spot and knowing he found it when your body trembles and your breathing quickens. Suddenly your hips were lifted off the couch and you instinctively wrap your legs around his shoulders once he perching your thighs on them, leaving you no time to get embarrassed once running a skilled tongue over your folds. You're vocal about the soft feeling and move your hips against his mouth, to which he grips them and holds them firmly in place before going down on you. You wanted more, so much fucking more but Patrick's hold on you was like steel and you knew he wanted you to squirm before giving into you, you moan louder and louder with each lap of his tongue and curl of his finger.

"Fuck... _ohmygod!_ P-Patrck..." you wantonly moan, throwing your head back.

"Look at me," he commands, which you instantly obey and feel as though you were right about to cum right fucking then.

It seemed, however, Patrick wasn't going to let you off that easy. Removing himself from your pussy he sits up and removes his shirt and you follow his lead – along with your bra, leaning back down Patrick sucks on your breasts and ruts against you through his jeans. The harsh friction was driving you insane, you wanted more and he knew that perfectly well. Moving his away briefly, the singer begins to undo them and shrugs them down and off before running his length teasingly along your entrance.

"Shit...(Y/N)..." he groans, obviously unable to hold back any longer.

Aligning himself with your entrance Patrick slams into you rough and fast, you practically scream his name as your eyes screw shut at the sudden thickness within you. He pauses for the briefest of moments before pulling out and slamming back into you full force, with each thrust of his hips you felt as if he were literally fucking you into the couch. Not-so-gently biting you right nipple as he squeezed and pulled at the other, you were sure he was leaving marks on the delicate skin, but you didn't care because you _wanted_ to see the marks in the morning, you wanted reassurance that this blissful feeling was _real_. It didn't take long for that familiar coiling warmth to build up inside of you, with the repeated thrusts of Patrick's cock against your g-spot you knew you weren't going to last much longer, and Patrick's thrust were becoming sloppier and more frantic. You were both nearing your climaxes and you both knew it. With a few more rough and deep thrust Patrick moans mix in with yours as the two of you shake and cum, your walls practically milking him dry. The two of you lay by each other's sides breathing heavily, trying to calm down from your highs.

"That was..." Patrick trailed off, unable to find the right word in his hazy mind.

" _Intense,_ " you finish for him, looking over at the singer with a lazy grin.

"Yeah that," he chuckles softly, looking at you. "Hey um...(Y/N)?"

"Yes Patrick?"

"Can I take you out tomorrow, on a proper date _with_ dinner?" he says light-heartedly, with that adorable grin of his.

"Of course, I'd love that," you reply, smiling upon feeling his arms wrap around you.

"It's a date," he breathes, kissing the top of your head.


End file.
